thesacredpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a trio of witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches in the world, dedicated to protecting innocents and fighting evil beings. Each individual member of the Charmed Ones has a specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. Collectively, they can access The Power of Three, which is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. All three siblings must be present to access this magical bond. History Prophecy The history of the Charmed Ones goes all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who unfortunately lived in the era of the Salem Witch Trials. Melinda possessed all three original Charmed powers; the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition, and was the creator of the Book of Shadows. Shortly before her death, Melinda prophesied that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger, finally culminating in the arrival of three sisters, which would be known as the Charmed Ones. The Arrival of the Sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe were born in between the years of 1970 and 1975. Due to a pact that their mother, Patty, was forced to make with a warlock named Nicholas, promising the girls' powers in exchange for their lives, their grandmother, Grams, cast a spell to strip away their powers for protection and erased their memories of being witches. In 1977, their mother had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, and conceived a child. Because it was forbidden for whitelighters and witches to fall in love and have children, they were forced to give the baby up for adoption. They took her to a local church where a nun brought her to Mark and Helen Matthews, who named her Paige. Patty died one year later. In early 1998, Phoebe moved away from home shortly after their grandmother's passing. Six months later, she moved back in with Piper and Prue. That night, their family Spirit Board directed her up to the attic. By going upstairs, Phoebe finds her family's Book of Shadows and cast the spell on the first page, which unbound their powers, allowing them to become the Charmed Ones. The sisters encountered countless manifestations of evil as they explored their origins. By vanquishing these dark forces, they developed a reputation of untold power and fabulous destiny. As their bond as sisters strengthened, so did the Power of Three. Eventually, the sisters not only developed magical strength, but also willpower and an unusually strong bond with one another, enabling them to stand united despite their very notable differences. The sisters met a brief strain in their bond when Phoebe fell in love with a demon named Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor, and faked his death to save him. When her sisters found out, Prue was the most upset, but came to forgive her gradually. They also came together for Piper when she fell in love with their whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, whom eventually proved the transcendence of their love and reached for marriage. Reconstituting the Charmed Ones After many unsuccessful attempts to revive Prue, Piper desperately cast a spell to call a lost sister, which did not work. However, Prue's spirit changed the effects of the spell to locating Paige instead, after finding out that she might have the power to recreate the Charmed Ones. Paige found out about Prue's death and went to attend her funeral. While there, she spoke with Phoebe, who had a premonition of her getting killed by Shax, the same demon that killed Prue. Though they managed to chase him away, they also discovered that Paige had the power to orb, and later found out that she wasn't just a whitelighter, but the long lost half-sister that they never knew they had. When the three of them joined hands, the Charmed Ones were re-established and Paige activated her Wiccan powers, and received the power to move objects with her mind. With Prue being dead, Paige's arrival repaired the broken Power of Three, reviving the Charmed Ones and their destiny. Since Prue had the power of telekinesis, Paige received this power as the replacement in the circle. The reconstituted Charmed Ones encountered many more manifestations of both good and evil, as well as endured many more losses, heartbreaks, and epic battles. In 2002, the sisters even fulfilled their first combined destiny by vanquishing the Source. After his third vanquish, their destiny became to protect and prepare the way for the next generation while also continuing to thin out the ranks of evil and save innocents. In 2003, Piper and her husband Leo conceived a magical child whom they named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell before Leo became an Elder and separated from the family. During this time, a mysterious whitelighter, Chris, travels back from the future and becomes the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter. In 2004, the sisters slowly learn Chris's true identity and his connection to the future that he is trying to change. Together, they manage to prevent Chris's future from occuring at the cost of Chris's own life. On that same day, Piper gives birth to her and Leo's second child, who is really Chris himself. The rest of their journey took on near-death struggles and painful experiences as they had to deal with powerful foes and personal problems that almost cost them their lives, though they are also rewarded for their efforts. Leo becomes mortal again after the eventful times and is allowed to live out his life with his family. Phoebe finds out that she is meant to conceive a baby girl and begins to look forward to her future. Paige learns the joy of helping others as a whitelighter and embraces her whitelighter duties. Between 2005 and 2006, the sisters suffer a new loss: Leo. After being told that a great battle is about to commence and Leo's death will motivate them, the sisters strike a deal with the Angel of Destiny - to keep him in a frozen state until they have prevailed. The sisters also accept a new witch apprentice, Billie Jenkins, who had long ago lost a sister of her own. Eventually the Charmed Ones find out that the Jenkins sisters are their new enemies and plot several strategies to destroy them. In the end, Billie sides with them again and end the battle with the destruction of the true evil behind the events: the Triad and Billie's sister, Christy. By this time, Paige marries a parole officer named Henry Mitchell and conceives twin girls, Sarah and Grace Mitchell, while adopting Henry Jnr. Phoebe marries a Cupid named Coop, who was sent by the Elders to make up for her losses over the years, and together they have Prue, Parker and Peyton Halliwell. The New Charmed Ones The Charmed Ones' children, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Henry Jnr, Sarah, Grace, Prue, Parker and Peyton, discovered that each set of siblings of the charmed children could recreate the power of three. However, if each set of siblings were together, this wouldn't create a more powerful version, as this would tip the scales in power dramatically. Piper'schildren.jpg|Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Phoebe's_children.jpg|Prue, Parker and Peyton Paige'schildren.jpg|Sarah, Grace and Henry Jnr Powers and Abilities As witches, the Charmed Ones have the three basic powers of Spell Casting, potion making, and scrying. Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate powers. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers; Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition, or a variation of one of these powers; Telekinetic Orbing/Hearting, Molecular Combustion etc. PruePaigeTK.jpg PiperFreeze.png Phoebe Premonition.png WyattTKO.jpg ChrisTelekinesisBook.png MelindaFreeze.jpg PrueTK.jpg ParkerPremonition.jpg PeytonTKH.jpg SarahPremonition.jpg Grace_Orbing.jpg Henry_Jnr_TKO.jpg The Power of Three The combined magic of the Charmed Ones, known as the "Power of Three", is what makes the Charmed Ones truly powerful. When all three sisters are gathered, their powers are united as one. It is said that no demon or any other magical being can withstand the Power of Three.